And along you came
by oncer4life11
Summary: Inspired by a AU roleplay i did. Emma is 22 and pregnant. But there is a catch, she is a surrogate mother. When they learn unwanted news about the baby's health, the couple ask Emma to do something she is unwilling to do. So she runs away, and finds herself in Storybrooke, Maine where she meets Killian Jones and his son Liam. (Multi-part, not sure how many.)
1. Part 1: friends we will be there for you

**Welcome everyone to my new series.**

 **So this is idea is inspired by a Roleplay I did on Wattpad with** **user HittheDarkwan. Ok so 22 year old Emma Swan is a surrogate mother, when the baby's parents want to force her to do something she doesn't want to, she runs. She finds herself in Storybrooke, Maine where she meets Killian and his son Liam. (This series maybe 3 part possibly more I don't know.)**

 **Again Emma is 22 at this point, Killian is 28 and Liam is 7.**

 **So I had posted this earlier, then got a comment from a guest informing me of somethings I wasn't aware of about surrogacy, so I fixed a few things to make this a bit more realistic. So to the guest who wrote the comment, I want to say thank you for informing me of those facts. I did not mean to offend you or miss inform in anyway. I, like I said did a roleplay and that was the age the person playing Emma chose and didn't think twice about it. I hope you give the story a second try and you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination. This idea isn't fully mine, half the credit belongs to HittheDarkwan.**

Part 1: friends/we will be there for you

Emma had been driving awhile, every once in a while her hand going to her small bump, it was all for him. She was currently driving through a small town; it was the first one in hours. When her bug started to sound funny, she pulls over and it conks out.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it" Emma cursed while getting out of the car 'great' she think 'now I'm stuck in some town called Storybrooke.'

Killian is driving down the road when he spots the yellow bug down the road. He can see the young woman needed help. He drove up and parked "Do you need help?" he asks cautiously approaching her.

Emma is startled by the sudden appearance, she steps back, her hand going to her stomach protectively "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you… just your car…" Killian says motioning to the car. "Killian Jones" he says holding out his hand.

"Swan" Emma says, she decided she did not want to give her first name. She glances at his hand "Fine" she says taking his hand "I must warn you; I used to take self-defense lessons. Don't try anything."

Killian chuckles "I wouldn't dare…" he says, then glances down and notices her small baby bump, she was pregnant. "Look, let me show you to the diner, get the tow truck called. It will be warmer there and the food is great."

Emma smiles softly. She hadn't eaten in at least 2 hours "Ok, let's go."

Killian nods "Alright… and if I may suggest, they make excellent pie."

"I'll keep that in mind" Emma laughed as they began to walk.

"Um… not to be forward… but… you… you're both alright?" Killian asks awkwardly.

"Yeah" Emma nodded "just hungry."

Killian smiles "Good" he says with a nod. He looks at his watch "we may even catch my son there; Ruby the waitress has been helping him with his math homework."

"Ugh. I hated math when I was a kid" Emma says.

"Me too, sadly the boy inherited my math skills" Killian says with a chuckle.

Emma chuckles as well, as she blushes.

They approach the diner "This is it" Killian say leading her inside, he goes straight to the counter to make the phone call.

Emma goes and sits in a booth; she feels her phone vibrate once again. it's her baby's biological dad and his wife, they kept sending her messages, some were warnings and others where threatening.

Killian sits down across from her "Alright… tow truck will be here in about a half hour." He hears her phone vibrate on the table, and he gives her a look.

"Ignore that" Emma tells him, ignoring another text from the baby's mother, this one a bit more threatening.

"Ok then… so what do you want, it's on me?" Killian says handing her a menu.

Emma shook her head furiously "I can pay my own way" she says. That was one of issues her baby's, Henry she had been calling him, parents had thrown in her face: finances. Emma, being 22 years old, and not to great of a job, so not much money didn't want any help.

"It's the least I can do, getting your car fixed won't be cheap…" Killian starts.

Then he is interrupted by his 7 year old son "Hey dad."

Killian takes his son in for a hug "Hi Li" he says giving his son a kiss on his head.

"Who's she?" Liam asks.

Emma smiles hesitantly at the boy "Swan…"

"Like the duck?" Liam asks.

"Liam… manners" Killian says embarrassed.

"It's ok" Emma laughed before addressing Liam "yeah kid, like the duck." Her phone buzzed again, she looks and sighs.

Killian notices the somewhat nervous look on the young woman's face "Are you sure everything is ok lass?"

"Yeah" Emma bit her lip "Everything's cool."

"Liam… why don't you go play pinball" Killian says, taking quarters out of his pocket to give him. Once Liam leaves he says "Seriously Swan… is that your child's father, is he threating you or something?" he asks sensing something wasn't right.

Emma sighed, sternly staring at Killian she says "If I tell you this… you know it and that's it. No sympathy, no treating me like some charity case. Nothing. Do you understand me?"

Killian just nods to answer.

"I'm a surrogate mother" Emma frowned, tapping her fingers against the table nervously. "Everything was ok until the parents found out that the kid would be born with a heart condition. They want me to abort the baby, but I refused. I mean even at seventeen, when I got pregnant I didn't do that, I gave my child to a family who could provide and take care of him. Who would love him like I did. Eventually, they found out where I lived, and began to harass me. So, I packed up everything that I could carry, and hauled ass to Storybrooke. Now they're throwing all sorts of stuff in my face: my financial situation, threats…"

Killian felt himself fuming hearing what this girl was going through. "Their own child…" he rubs his face with his hands. "You did the right thing… they shouldn't be treating you like this. Especially, the threats. I would of never…"

"You?" Emma asks raising an eyebrow.

"Liam was born via surrogate… we treated her like family… I could never ask a woman to do that, no matter what was or wasn't wrong with the child" Killian says.

Emma smiled, not wanting to probe deeper "That's a 'nice guy' move."

Killian smiles back "Well she was doing something big for us" he says with a shrug "I hope you know… your safe here, Liam and I have your back."

"That's nice to know. Really, you have no idea" Emma says with a smile.

"Well then… let me start by feeding you two" Killian says with a smile.

Emma sighs "Fine… only cause me and the kid are hungry."

"So… can I know your first name yet?" Killian asks.

"Emma… it's Emma Swan" Emma answers.

"Nice to officially meet you Emma" Killian says with a smile. "Look I know what I said before, but I want to offer you something…"

"I said no charity" Emma says annoyed.

"Don't think of it as charity Emma…" Killian says "I have a friend, her name is Regina… she's a lawyer, and she practices family law. I think she can help you with everything… then you won't have to worry about his parents."

Emma puts a hand to her small bump, "He's half mine…" Emma says shyly "the wife, her eggs where messed up or something… my egg was used" Emma looks down at her hand with a smile "I didn't sign anything officially yet."

"I think that will help" Killian says with a smile.

 _3 months later_

Emma is sitting on the couch with Liam, she was approaching being 7 months pregnant, and it was getting tough to get used too. The Jones family had been a big support for her. Killian offered her their guest room until she found a place for herself; get a job and that kind of stuff. And she had to admit, she really liked his son Liam, after the talk at the diner has they were getting ready to leave, and Liam noticed her small belly, he looked with this cute expression, and pointed to her stomach and asked "Is there a baby in there?" Emma laughed, she found it to cute. They were forming a cool bond, it often was more like brother and sister, but sometimes they crossed into a mother and son thing, she liked that, since she never got that with her own child the first time.

Emma, annoyingly with the help of Killian, found a job at the police station, where he worked. Their current receptionist would be retiring soon; she was scheduled to leave about 2 weeks after Emma would be returning from her maternity leave. She just a few weeks ago moved into her own apartment. Emma found a nice apartment at a great price, it even came furnished, Emma was suspicious Killian had something to do with that fact.

Emma excuses herself from Liam and heads to her second bedroom, which will be the nursery. Emma stops in the doorway and watches Killian paint. She leans into the door frame, and links her hands to cradle the underside of her belly and smiles. The one thing Killian helped with that she was truly grateful for was introducing her to Regina, with her help, her son was officially hers now, she didn't have to worry. "Looking good" Emma spoke up.

Killian turns around and smiles "Thanks… think your lad will like it?"

Emma looks down at her stomach "I think so, this color is so relaxing."

Killian walks over and puts a hand on her belly "Here that lad, your mommy is setting up a nice relaxing place for you" he says then looks up at her with a smile.

"Where's Liam?" Killian asks as he goes to finish up the painting.

"He's watching the Disney channel" Emma answers with a chuckle. "Thanks for this Killian, painting for me."

"Well it wouldn't be right or healthy for you to do…" Killian says with a shrug. "It's no problem really."

Emma rolls her eyes "We lucked out finding you" she says honestly.

Killian smiles "I feel pretty lucky to Emma, I really enjoy getting to know you, and helping you out." Then Emma makes a face "You alright?" he asks worriedly.

Emma chuckles "Yeah… sorry… he's just kicking up a storm is all…" she says with a smile "He really likes you… he gets excited when he hears your voice."

Killian grins "And you already seem to be able to calm him" he points out.

Emma nods, she hoped she could once he was here too. "You promise you're going to stay around… I don't know if I can do this by myself."

Killian nods now "I promise Emma. I may not be his father, but I AM your friend, and I will be here, day or night."

Emma gets emotional "Thank you so much Killian" she says going into a hug.

Killian wraps his arms around her the best her can "My pleasure Swan" he says gives her a good hug, he was her friend and had no plans to let her down.

 **So what do you guys think should I continue? Thoughts?**


	2. Part 2: Like family

**Wow, thanks for all the love for part 1 guys, it means a lot. So it turns out that my friend I roleplayed this with on Wattpad is here now on under Plumber1899.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Part 2: Like family

 _About 5 years later_

Emma laughs watching her son play around on the table with his cars. Henry had grown up so much in the 5 years; he had recently celebrated his birthday. What made her happier is that he had a family. Killian had kept his word, he had been there for her and Henry, to the point the little boy considered him to be his dad, and even calls him dad now. Emma at times wasn't sure how to feel about it, she liked Killian, but what happens if they end up with different people, would Killian still be willing to be dad to him.

Then the pair hears the distinct sounds of the door unlocking. Henry turns as the door opens to reveal Killian and Liam. "Daddy" Henry squealed, running to hug Killian as he and the now 12 year old Liam walk into the apartment.

Killian scoops up Henry "Hi there lad" he says walking them to the table.

Liam walks over to Emma to give her a hug, He had lately been thinking about asking to call her mom, he shared his dad with Henry, so he could share his mom with him. She had been like a mom to him.

"Hey bud" Emma greeted pulling the 12 year old in for a hug "That math getting any easier for you?"

Liam groans "No… I mean do we really need algebra?"

"Stupid common core says that you do" Emma shrugged "I know how much it sucks kiddo."

"I missed you" Henry tells Killian wrapping his arms around the man's neck "Liam too,"

"I missed you to Henry" Killian says kissing the boys head "also we need to ask your mommy about a trip out on the jolly soon."

"Yeah!" Henry beamed.

Liam gives Emma another quick hug and then takes Henry over to his toys to play.

Killian goes over to Emma and gives her a hug "Ok so what can I help with?"

Emma laughed "Nothing, we're fine."

"I meant with dinner Emma" Killian says.

"Oh right" Emma says with a frown "Um… Henry wanted brownies, but there's still an entire meal that needs to be cooked…"

"Well… I can man the grill, you get the sides. And I bet there are two boys willing to help with those brownies" he says loud enough for the boys to hear.

Liam and Henry coming running into the kitchen "Brownies?!"

"C'mon" Emma laughed, beckoning them over.

About ten minutes later, as Liam mixes the batter he says "Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma asked, pretending not to notice as Henry took a few chocolate chips out of the bag and tasted them for himself.

"I was wondering… I know technically you're really not much older than me but… you've been there for me since you came to town… like dad had for Henry and you. So I was kinda wondering… if um… can I call you mom?"

Emma grinned, and gives him a side hug and a kiss on the cheek "Of course you can."

Liam gives her a big hug back and smiles and says "I love you."

"Love you too bud" Emma adds.

Killian walks back in "What's going on in here?"

"I've gained another son" Emma teased, keeping a arm wrapped around Liam and wrapped the other around Henry, who was still diving into the bag of chocolate chips.

"You asked lad?" Killian says with a smile.

Liam beamed, nodding in response.

"Congrats Emma… it's a boy" Killian says jokingly.

"I think I'm keeping him" Emma wrapped her arms around Liam chuckling.

Killian laughs "Good choice, he would be devastated otherwise."

"We wouldn't want that" Emma said ruffling the hair of both Henry and Liam.

Killian then walks over to Henry "Are you eating all the chocolate chips?" he asks picking up the boy.

"Just some of them" Henry giggled, causing Emma and Liam to laugh as well.

"If you eat all of them, there won't be any for the brownies" Emma tells Henry.

"Just one more chocolate chip" Henry bargained "If I share with bubby?" he asks referring to Liam

Liam says "I want a chocolate chip too."

Emma grinned in amusement "One more for each of you."

Henry gives a chocolate chip to Liam. Liam takes the chocolate from Henry "Thanks little bro."

Killian had to smile at the scene they were like a family. Only he and Emma were not together, but he hoped to change that soon.

Then Killian laughs "They have you wrapped around their little fingers."

"I won't deny it" Emma laughed.

Killian nods "They are lucky… to have you."

Emma glanced down at Liam and Henry "Hey Li, can you take Henry outside and play with him for a bit?"

Liam looked between the adults "Sure… mom" Liam says with a smile.

Emma beamed as Liam and Henry left, hearing the door close, before pulling Killian's lips to her own. "I'm sorry" she apologized, flustered as they pulled away. "I've just… been wanting to do that for a really long time."

"Don't be sorry love… so have I" Killian says moving some hair behind her ear.

Emma bites her lip "So… what does this make us?"

"I think technically I need to take you on a actual date… before we call it anything" Killian says.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Emma winked at him.

"Well… you ok with the boy's joining?" Killian asks thinking tonight could be their first date.

Emma smiled, nodding "If you are."

"Sounds good to me love" Killian says giving her lips a kiss. "Why don't you do get the lads?" he says with a smile.

Emma kissed him once more, before going off to get the boys.

Killian smiles as she walks out and gets the table ready. Soon, Emma is back with both the boys. Killian smiles at the smiles on their faces,

Liam smiles up at Emma "Mom, can we watch a move tonight?"

"Sure bud" Emma raised a eyebrow at Killian.

Killian chuckles "Don't forget lad you have school in the morning."

"Stupid school" Liam mumbles.

Emma laughed rubbing his back.

"Don't worry lad, we can still watch a movie, just a short one."

"Cars?" Henry asked, glancing up at his family.

"Yeah cars" Liam says.

"What you think mom?" Killian says with a smirk to Emma.

"Cars it is. And maybe a picnic in the living room" Emma winked at him.

"Yes" Liam cheers.

"Sounds good" Killian says.

The little family settles on the floor as they begin to eat. When they finish Killian takes the dishes to the sink, and quickly rinses them off and puts them in the dish washer, and joins them again. He finds Liam sitting between Emma's legs, his back against her chest and her arms wrapped around him, while Henry leaned into her leg. When Henry sees he is back, he waits for Killian to sit back down and he climbs into his daddy's lap, then Killian puts a arm around Emma and she leans into his side. Killian holds all three of them close. As the movie ends; Liam had moved to the couch, starting to fade while Henry had passed out in Emma's arms.

"I'll put Henry in his bed" Killian whispers, taking him from Emma.

Killian walks down the hall, he moves the bed sheets and lays him down "Night lad, I love you" he whispers and kisses Henry's head covering him up with the sheets.

"Night daddy" Henry mumbles.

And Killian smiles, then heads back out to the living room.

"Hey bud" Emma is saying rubbing his chest to wake him up.

Liam grumbles "Can I stay here mom?"

Emma smiles "Sorry kiddo, you need to sleep in your bed."

Liam lets out a agitated sounding noise and sits up "Fine" he says sleepily, he drapes his legs over the front of the couch to put on his shoes, and is handed his sweatshirt by Emma. They both stand up, Liam wrapping his arms around Emma hugging her "Night, love you mom" he says.

Emma kisses his head and squeezes him a bit tighter "Love you to kid" she says and pulls away a little "see you tomorrow" she says giving him another kiss.

Liam nods his head and starts out to their car.

Killian chuckles as they approach each other "Well… that was some night. Started as friends, then it became a date,"

Emma smiles "It was a long time coming."

"That it was" Killian says and they kiss "and here's to many more."

"I'm counting on it" Emma says as they move toward the door.

Killian gives her one last kiss "I like that idea. Bye love."

Emma leans onto the doorway "Bye Killian" she says with a wave as he walks down the stairs. Emma hears the outside door close and she smiles. She moves to say night to Henry, she kisses him goodnight, which earns her a smile in his sleep. As she drifts of to sleep that night… she dreams of the family they would become.

 **So, I know them becoming a couple seemed fast… but remember they have known each other for 5 years, and both have had feeling for each other. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thoughts?**


	3. part 3: making a family

**Thanks for the continued love and support of the story guys. Again I know in the last part it seemed like they got together fast… but remember they had known each other 5ish years and held back feelings for however long, so they went for it. Besides when you are meant to be, it just happens.**

 **This chapter is based about a year later then part 2.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Part 3: making of a family

"Ok boys… you know the plan?" Killian asks.

"Yes dad" Liam and Henry chant.

Killian sees head lights turn into the drive way "Ok I will be around the corner ok?"

"Yep" Henry says.

"Got it" Liam says.

Killian gives the boys a quick hug and goes around the corner.

"Hey boys" Emma says coming into the living room.

"Hey mom" they both said and they give her a hug, which she gladly accepts.

"Mom… Come sit" Liam says grabbing her hand to get her to the couch.

Emma sits "What's up guys?" she asks since the boys where acting weird.

"We got you something" Henry says, he goes over and grabs a bag and hands it to her.

Emma looks at the bag confused, but the boys encourage her to open it. Emma takes out another small bag, she opens it and out spills a ring box, Emma opens it to find a ring, she looks up to see the boys down on one knee:

"Will you marry dad?" they both say.

Emma covers her mouth, and Killian rounds the corner, and she gets up and hugs him.

"Please sit down love" Killian says, he turns to look at the boys and give them a good job smile and he gets down on one knee. "Emma… I and the boys love you so much. Every day you put up with us and love us unconditionally. You accepted Liam into your heart without a second thought, and became the mom he never had. You are a amazing mom to Henry and thank you for letting me into his and your life. So Emma… please will you make me and the boys happy and marry me?"

Liam and Henry are standing still in the same spot, bouncing excitedly in their spots waiting for the answers.

"Killian… yes of course I will marry you" Emma says in a combo laugh and cry.

They both stand up and hug and kiss each other on the lips. Before they knew it both boys are in on the hug. Liam especially wraps his arms around her waist. Emma wraps her arms around him and sits with him. Then Henry sits down with them, and he hugs them from the side, Emma takes her hand and puts it to the side of Henry's face bringing towards her and kisses his cheek. "I love you guys, you were in on this?" she asks in a whisper.

"Yeah, daddy asked my permission" Henry says.

Emma smiles at Killian "You asked?"

Killian chuckles "I asked them both actually."

Emma kisses Liam's head along with Henry's "What you say bud?" she asks running her fingers through Liam's hair.

"Yes, you're already my mom… this just makes it real… you know?" Liam says.

Emma rubs Liam's arm "Yeah bud… I do."

Later that night, with both boys asleep in their beds, the couple is sitting on the couch enjoying the quite.

Emma is looking at her ring "This is beautiful Killian."

"Glad you like it" Killian says and kisses her temple.

Emma makes a noise of agreement "I love that you got the boys involved."

"Well they are just a part of this as us" Killian says with a shrug.

"True" Emma says then smiles "We will really be a family now."

Killian chuckles "Yes… we have been… how did Liam put it… makes it more real."

Emma leans in and kisses him "Yeah, with all my favorite guys, my family."

 **So I got the idea for the proposal from a video on Facebook, and it made me think of this family, hope you enjoyed. Thoughts?**


	4. part 4: another addition

**Welcome back guys. This chapter is based 2 years later.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Part 4: another addition

Killian walks into the house, hanging up his coat, and putting his keys in the dish by the coat rack. He walks into the living room to find Emma sitting on the coach "Hey love" Killian says approach Emma.

Emma looks up at him and smiles. She sits up and lets Killian sit beside her, her leaning into his side with her back "Morning" she says still sleepy.

Killian brings his arm around Emma, and places his hand on her belly; she was 5 months pregnant now. "How are you feeling today?"

"Mmh… good. He's quite active" Emma says putting her hand by his. "But not quite like Henry was..."

"If I remember correctly the surrogate said Liam was more at night" Killian says feeling a kick and smiling. "What about… what about your other son?" he ask hesitantly. In the 9 or so years they have known each other Emma hadn't said much about her first born, he was always afraid of bringing up old, bad feelings.

"He was pretty calm" Emma says softly.

"Do you ever think about him?" Killian asks, his hand was still on her belly, but he moved it closer to hers, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Sometimes" Emma shrugs. "I know he's safe and in a home… that's all I could hope for."

"How do you know that?"

"When I decide to place him for adoption… I lucked out on the social worker assigned to me. She set it up so that even though it was a closed adoption… I got to choose a couple. They came to the hospital, I met them briefly, and they were great… and so nice. I know they named him Ethan."

Killian smiles sadly, and then kisses Emma's head "He may not be here Emma… but Ethan is a part of this family too."

Emma smiles "Thanks Killian… so the boys got to school ok?" Emma asks, wanting to change the subject, she didn't want to be sad.

"Yes… both are where they are supposed to be" Killian adds.

"I can't believe Henry is eight, and Liam is fifteen" Emma says with a sigh.

"Don't remind me… at least we now have a new little one to fuss over" Killian says with a chuckle.

"Yes" Emma says with a smile "another handsome boy. Still the only girl though."

Killian laughs "I know you love it, you're such a boy's mom. The shirt I got you still remains true" he says, he had gotten her the mother's day last year a shirt that read boy mom.

Emma laughs "Yes… I love them all too" she says with a smirk.

A couple hours late the couple leaves the doctor's office with new sonogram pictures of their new little boy.

"I've been meaning to ask Emma… have you been thinking of names for the lad?"

"I have a few ideas…" Emma says with a shrug.

Killian raises a eyebrow "Well?" he asks with a laugh.

"I kinda like Dylan" Emma says "or maybe Logan."

Killian nods "I like them both…"

They get to the car, and Emma takes the pictures out "I can't figure out who he looks more like" she teases.

Killian chuckles "He definitely has your chin, just like Henry."

"I think he has you and Liam's nose" Emma adds.

"Now… there is something… sensitive I want to talk to you about" Killian says.

Emma looks at him nervous "What?"

"Well love, we will in four months have three kids. My truck can manage, but the bug, it's too small. I know it has sentimental value to you, but we need something more… family friendly."

Emma looks at him "Please don't suggest…"

"It doesn't have to be a mini-van Emma. I'm thinking more SUV."

Emma sighs, he was right the bug did mean a lot to her, it was with her through a lot. "Maybe we can at least keep it… for the boys?"

Killian chuckles "Fine love… as long as it continues to work, yes."

"Of course, I would never let any of our kids drive anything that wasn't safe" Emma confirms.

"Your such a mama bear, love it" Killian says with a laugh.

Emma lightly slaps him, and then clears her throat "Do you really think the boys are ok with the baby?"

Killian nods his head "I don't see why not, I mean I haven't noticed anything to say otherwise. They both wanted to help with the nursery; I mean they both wanted to come today…"

"I guess your right" Emma says putting her hand on her stomach, a reflex these days.

Killian takes her other hand and holds it while he drives. "Let's grab some food, then we can get the boys?"

"Sounds like a plan" Emma says with a smile.

Another couple hours later, the family was pulling into the driveway of their home, the boys both chatting away about school. Emma is happy to have all her boys with her; they all meant the world to her. "Ok you two ready to see the new pictures of your brother?"

"I do" Henry cheers hopping on the couch next to his mom.

"Yeah" Liam says sitting on the other side of his brother.

Emma pulls out the sonogram picture and shows them to the boys "Your brother is doing great, it still looks like he is due February 15th" Emma says with a smile.

"Was I that small too?" Henry asks.

"Aye, both you lads where small like that at one point" Killian confirms to them.

"Only… Liam didn't grow in mom's tummy though" Henry says sadly, he had learned about the year before Liam wasn't his blood brother, but his brother none the less, Liam was his brother because he grew in Emma's heart.

"He's still very much my son Henry, just like you are" Emma says kissing both their heads. "I love you both so much, and your brother too."

"And she is the best mom" Liam says putting his hand on Emma's stomach "you're lucky little bro."

Emma chuckles "And I'm lucky to be your mom guys" she says giving them both a kiss, not caring about the protests they give.

Later that night Emma sits at the dining room table working on the computer, Killian was off at his friends helping with some work he need done on his house. Emma glances up right as Liam rounds the corner. Emma leans back in her chair "Hey bud, I thought you and your brother where playing a video game?"

"We are, I… I wanted to ask you something mom" Liam says.

"Of course kid, what's up?" Emma says, she sits back up, her back feeling a bit better now from sitting like she was.

"When you and dad got married, did you adopt me?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Emma asks taking her oldest sons hand.

Liam shrugs "It's stupid."

"Li, its bothering you, it matters" Emma says in her motherly voice.

"Do you remember my friend Grace?"

Emma nods "Yeah, what about her?"

"Ok, um… well she has a step mom too. But then her birth mom came back, and I guess her step mom didn't adopt her. So now, her mom is trying to get her back, and her step mom not adopting her is making it… like I guess giving her mom a better chance." Liam says.

"And your worried your birth mom trying to come back for you?" Emma asks gently.

Liam nods "I know that its very unlikely since she left us. But I just wanted to check…"

Emma gets up and walks to her son and pulls him up into a hug "Don't be sorry" Emma says then pulls away. "When we got married, I adopted you, and dad adopted Henry, we wanted to make sure we were legally a family… And if she where to try something like that bud, me and your dad will fight like hell so that didn't happen. You know that right?" she asks placing her hand on his face.

Liam looks at her with teary eyes and nods "I know mom."

Emma pulls him into another hug "I love you kid. Like I said earlier… you may not have grown inside of me like your brothers, but you are still MY son."

Liam gives her a smile "I know mom thanks. I love you."

"Love you too" Emma says then kisses his cheek "now go find Henry, and finish your game."

Emma chuckles as he walks off, and the baby kicks "You have some awesome big brothers little man. I can't wait for you to meet them."

 **Thoughts?**


	5. part 5: welcome home baby

**Welcome back guys, thank you for all the love.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Part 5: welcome home baby

Emma wakes up to a empty room, but hears voices outside. She had just had a crazy 10 hours, all leading to her giving birth to her little boy. She couldn't believe she was now a mom to three boys, well technically four if you count her first born. Emma lays there and can't help but laugh at all the craziness that was to come, all that has happened to bring her here.

Then the door opens up "Ah mommy is awake lad" Killian says down to the little boy against his chest.

Emma smiles "How is he?"

"He's good, charming all the nurses" Killian says with a chuckle.

"How could he not with those eyes" Emma says, earning a smirk from Killian. "Where are the boys?" she asked pulling the blanket up some.

"Out in the waiting room, I wanted to make sure you where awake first" Killian says as he sways with the boy.

"Well I'm ready for them but can I see my little one while you get them?" Emma asks holding her hands out for her son.

"Of course" Killian says taking him over, and carefully gets him in his mom's arms "There's Mama Dylan."

Emma gets Dylan against her chest, his head above her heart so he can hear it "Hey Dylan, hey baby boy" she says running her fingers down his back.

Killian walks out with a smile to go get their other boys.

Emma looks up just as the boys walk in "Hey guys" Emma says with a smile.

"Hi mom" they both says quietly.

Henry climbs up, at 8 he still a bit small, but that was to be expected with being born with a whole in his heart "Is this Dylan?" he asks looking at the baby.

"Yeah kid, this is him" Emma says kissing Dylan's head.

"Wow, he's the one that's been kicking my hand?"

Emma chuckles "Yep" she says, then she looks at Liam "Do you remember asking me the same question when Henry was born?"

Liam sits on the end of the bed "I did?"

"Yeah, you did. You always felt when he kicked. When you came to visit, you asked the same thing."

"That's cool" Liam says with a grin.

"He looks like all of us" Henry says looking at all his family.

Killian smiles "That he does Henry."

"Can I hold him?" Liam asks.

"Sure bud" Emma starts "sit in a chair and dad will bring him over" she finishes.

Killian takes Dylan from Emma and puts him in Liam's arms "Support his neck" he says "there you go, great" he adds.

Emma watches and pulls Henry close kissing his head.

"Hi Dylan" Liam says with a smile "I'm Liam, one of your big brothers" he says. "We have a pretty awesome family, a cool dad, the best mom."

Emma smiles listening, Killian had joined her on the bed, kissing her head while Henry was sitting on Emma's lap.

"And there's Henry, he pretty cool. But you will love him, and then there's me. Just remember no matter how weird our family is, I'm the sane one."

Killian laughs and goes to take Dylan from Liam "Don't listen to him Dylan, you are in great hands."

"Henry, do you want to hold Dylan?" Emma asks.

Henry shakes his head "No… I'll just look."

"Well mommy wants him back" Emma says with a smile.

A couple days later finds Emma sitting in a rocking chair in Dylan's nursery. They had gotten home a couple hours earlier, she had given Dylan his bottle and he was burped; now he was falling asleep.

Emma smiles as Dylan snuggles into her chest, griping a fistful of her shirt. Emma kisses his head lightly "I'm so glad you're here Dylan" Emma says as she gently rubs his back "mommy loves you so much. I love all my boys." Dylan lets out a tiny yawn, making Emma chuckle "is that so?"

Killian comes to a stop in the doorway "Is he asleep?"

"Just about" Emma says as she continues to rock and rub his back. "Can't believe our little peanut is home."

Killian smiles and comes to squat by the rocker "That he is, although I'm going to miss seeing the boys loving on your belly."

"I'm actually going to kinda miss that too. And feeling him kick, I always enjoyed that, with Henry and Ethan too."

Killian kisses Emma's head "You're such a great mama, you know that?"

Emma blushes "Thanks, although sometimes it doesn't feel that way."

"Well you are, you have two sons who would agree whole heartedly. And soon, it will be three. Although from the looks of it Dylan may already agree too."

Emma kisses Dylan's head "I'm going to go put him in our room. Let him get used to that bassinet."

"Alright love" Killian says, he kisses Emma then Dylan's head lightly.

Emma walks to their room and lays Dylan down, and watches him a minute "I love you Dylan." Then Emma makes her way downstairs.

"How are you feeling love?" Killian asks as he puts groceries away.

"Tired, but so happy" Emma says "do you need help?"

"No, why don't you go take a nap Emma. They say to sleep when the baby does."

Emma sighs "Alright, but get me when the boys get home, deal?"

"Deal" Killian says.

About a hour and a half later the front door opens, signaling the boys where home.

Killian greets them with hugs "Hi boys."

"Hi dad, where's mom and Dylan?" Henry asks.

"Upstairs napping, although she asked me to wake her when you two got home" Killian adds.

"Don't wake her dad" Liam starts "mom is probably tired."

"That's very thoughtful of you Li, but mom wanted to see you guys. She missed you two."

Liam takes a second "Ok fair enough, we missed having her home, right Hen?"

"Yep" Henry chirps.

Killian laughs, then heads upstairs to get Emma. He sits on the side of the bed and puts his hand on her arm "Love, Emma wake up."

"Mmm" Emma hums waking up "Hey" she says with a sleepy smile.

"Hey there Emma" Killian says giving her a kiss "the boys are home."

Emma stretches "Great, I will be down in a minute" she says slowing getting up and heads to the bathroom.

Killian waits a minute for Emma, when Emma comes out, she gives Killian a look "What, I'm not allowed to wait for you?"

Emma shakes her head "No, it's just so… you."

They walk down the stairs where Emma is met with "Mom" from both boys.

Emma lifts Henry up, he wraps his legs around her waist, something he hasn't been able to do for months "Hey kid" Emma says kissing his head, cupping the back of it with her hand. Emma looks up "Hey bud" she says to Liam holding a arm out to him.

Liam gladly accepts the hug "Hey mom" he says with a smile.

With boys squeezing her tight Emma had to say "Guys I was only gone a couple days."

"We still miss you" Henry says with his arms still around her.

Emma kisses both boys heads "I missed you too. Now we have the whole weekend to make up for it."

"Is Dylan still sleeping?" Liam asks.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he will be up soon for food" Emma says putting Henry down.

Both boys thankfully have no homework, so Emma brings up watching a movie. It was tough to find a movie for both a 8 year old and a 15 year old. As suspected a hour into the movie, the sounds of crying rang from the baby monitor. Killian told Emma to stay, since Henry had himself buried into Emma.

When Killian comes down he gets a bottle and rejoins his family on the couch. He feeds his youngest while the oldest two watch the movie.

Emma glances over at Killian and mouths 'I love you' to him.

Killian mouths it back with a smile, then looks back at their son.

Emma smiles and then pulls Henry close in a hug to kiss the back his head. Liam had moved over to Emma's other side and had a leg draped over the two of them. Emma pats his leg and gives his knee a squeeze earning a smile from him.

Before Emma knew it, it was just her and Killian on the couch with Dylan; Henry and Liam had moved onto the floor. Emma was sitting next to Killian and his arm was draped around her. Emma looks at the sleeping Dylan leaning against her husband's chest, bringing a smile to her face. Emma uses her finger and gently rubs his little fist. She looks at her older two sons, then up at her husband; she then looks to her youngest son "Welcome home baby" Emma whispers giving his little fist a kiss.

 **Thoughts?**


	6. part 6: they never have to question

**Hey guys, so after this chapter I think there will be one more. I want to thank you guys for all the love and support you have showed this fic, it means a lot.**

 **This part is set three years later Liam is 18, Henry is 11 and Dylan is 3.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination. There is a mention of Abortion in this chapter, if this upsets you take caution.**

Part 6 **:** They never have to question if they are loved

Emma sighs as she sits in the school auditorium of Storybrooke high. To her left is Henry, he's 11 now and finally catching up with the other boys his age. To her right is her husband Killian, with there son Dylan sitting on his lap. The three year babbling on about nothing, but you wouldn't know by how Killian appears to be listening intently to him. Emma smiles at the scene. Emma attention is taken by the sounds of whimpers; Emma looks down at her baby girl, Ellie who's 5 months old, who was in a baby carrier strapped to her chest.

Emma kisses her head lightly "Hey sweets" she says quietly "shh… I got you" she says rubbing the little girls back.

Killian looks at them "El, ok?"

Emma nods "Yeah, think she just wanted some attention."

"Mom, dad, Liam is up" Henry says to them.

The couple looks, they all stand up. Killian setting Dylan on his hip, Emma puts a arm around Henry and puts her hand on Ellie's back, as she cuddles in her carrier.

The principal says "Liam Troy Jones."

The whole Jones family cheers as Liam is handed his diploma and continues walking. He looks out and waves before going to his seat.

Emma turns to Killian as they sit back down "I can't believe our baby graduated high school."

Killian chuckles, despite missing the first 7 years of Liam's life she considered him just as much her baby as the other kids. "God, we are getting old Swan."

"Speak for yourself" Emma says back with a giggle.

Killian leans and kisses her head "You are still my beautiful Swan, who has given me amazing ducklings" he says with a smirk.

Ellie looks up and yawns waving her little arms at him.

Killian carefully kisses Ellie's head "Hello little love" he says with a smile.

Emma takes both of Ellie's little hands in her own and smiles "Our little princess."

The family sits through the rest of the ceremony. They go to the area where they agreed to meet Liam at after. Henry is keeping Dylan busy, getting him to chase him around their parents. But then they spot the graduate.

Liam smiles when he spots them, going to Killian first "Hey dad" he says with a laugh.

Killian pulls him into a hug "I'm so proud of you my boy" he say patting him on the back as they pull away.

Then Liam looks at Emma, who has tears running down her cheeks "Mom?" he says pulling her into a hug, being careful of his little sister secured against her.

Emma kisses his cheek as they embrace "I'm just proud of you kid" she says pulling away looking at him. Liam was now teller then her, and looked like a mini Killian in many ways "I love you bud, just as much as your brothers and sister, you know that right?"

Liam nods "I know mom, you always have."

Emma cups his face with her hands; bring his forehead down for a kiss "You're my little buddy I chose to love."

Liam kisses her cheek "I love you to mom." Then Liam turns to Henry ad Dylan "And my little bros."

Henry grins hugging Liam "Congratulations Li" he says.

"Thanks Hen, you next" Liam says letting go.

Henry rolls his eyes "Yeah, in seven years, that's so long from now."

Emma giggles "You aren't' allowed to graduate yet Henry, mom forbids it."

Henry and Liam laugh with a eye roll. Liam then scoops up Dylan "Hey Dyl."

"Hi Li, me saw you" Dylan says happily.

Liam rubs his brothers back "Yeah, you did little guy." Liam then looks at his baby sister and kisses her head, as she cuddled into their mom.

A couple hours later the family, is heading out to eat, Ellie now moved into a stroller. Killian pushing the stroller, Emma holding his hand while he pushes, Dylan's little hand was in hers, while the older two walked behind them. Emma then spots 2 familiar faces she never expected to see again.

Emma swallows hard the lump in her throat "Liam, bud, take your siblings inside and get us a table alright?" she says to her oldest, not taking her eyes off the couple.

Liam nods taking the stroller and Dylan's hand, and Henry following behind into the restaurant.

Emma stares "Paul, Amanda… what are you doing here?"

"It really is you?" Amanda says.

Emma nodded, "Again what are you guys doing here? You have no rights…"

Amanda looks shamefully at her feet "We were passing through, and our car broke down. We're just passing time."

Then Paul speaks up "Was that… was that him, in the red polo?"

Emma nods "Yeah, it is."

"Emma love, who are these people?" Killian asks gently.

"These are… they're the couple I was a surrogate for" Emma says, not taking her eyes off them.

"What's his name?" Amanda asks.

Emma looks at them, she can tell they actually mean no harm "Henry."

"Strong name" Paul says "but… his heart?"

Emma nods "If you guys bothered to look it up. It wasn't a death sentence; children born with a whole in their heart grow up to be normal."

"Did he have surgery?" Paul asks.

"No, it was small enough to close, and not cause problems. He just had a few more appointments when he was little to check him over" Emma answers.

"So… he's good, he's happy?" Amanda asks.

Emma nods, Killian taking her hand for support "Very. He has parents who love him; brothers who adore him, and a little sister who smiles ear to ear when she sees him. Yeah I'd say he's good."

Amanda can sense Emma's mama bear side coming out, it was the same when they asked Emma to abort, a few hours later, Emma had ran off. Amanda takes Paul's hand "We will get going now… thank you for um… well not giving up on him like we did" she says then the pair continue to walk.

They watch the couple disappear, and Emma breaks down in tears. Killian wraps his arms around Emma; Emma rests her forehead against his chest, him resting his chin on her head. "You did amazing love, you deserved being able to say something to them, for Henry. He wasn't the 'perfect' child they dream of, but you believed he was and you saved him."

Emma nods taking his breath, then looks back up at him "He's my boy" Emma says with a shrug.

Killian smirks "One of many" he teases.

Emma chuckles "Well until sixteen months ago; when I got pregnant with Ellie, I was such a boys mom."

"You still are, just now you have a little princess added to the mix."

The couple then head into Granny's. Emma is met by Dylan running to her. Emma and scoops his up and kisses his cheek "Hey baby boy."

"Mommy" Dylan says giggling "what took so long?" he says dramatic.

Then Henry walks over "who were they?"

Emma kisses Dylan's cheek "Go back to Liam bud ok?" Dylan nods and goes back. "C'mere kid" Emma says sitting on a chair at a table, she pulls Henry in front of her holding his hands, Killian stands behind, his hands on her shoulders. "Baby, do you remember how we told you, that dad, isn't your biological dad?"

"Yeah, but he's still my dad right?" Henry asks.

Emma smiles softly at him and gives his hands a squeeze "Always Henry…"

"So who were they then?"

"They were the couple you were going to live with after you were born" Emma explains.

"But then they found out I was sick" Henry states like they told him, the year before when he asked why he didn't look like Liam or Dylan. "And decided for you to keep me."

Emma nods "That's right; they, by crazy chance where coming through town."

"So… they weren't trying coming to take me?"

Killian chuckles "Lad, your mom would never let that happen, and neither would I. We're your family forever."

Henry nods "Ok, I love you mom" then he looks up at Kilian "you to dad."

"We love you to Henry" Emma and Killian say at the same time, earning laughs from all 3 of them.

Emma stands up and kisses his head, taking his hand and leading them to the table. Emma smiles taking her youngest from her oldest "There's my happy girl" Emma says as she gets a smile from Ellie when she seen her face, sitting across from Liam.

Liam smiles "She is one happy baby."

"Was me happy mama?" Dylan asks from his dads lap next to her.

Emma smiles and leans to kiss his head "Yes, and you made us all very happy too."

Dylan blushes at that.

Killian tickles his side "All you guys made us happy, right love?"

Emma nods "I am one lucky mommy" she says winking at Killian and Dylan "I have the best kiddo's in the world."

"Even when we mess up?" Henry asks.

"Especially then Henry" Emma says "messing up is a part of life, I would never not love you, or lose my smile for you just cause you messed up."

Killian nods "Our love will never change."

Later that night Emma glances out the window, going up the steps that looks out into the back yard. Liam and his friends are out back with a bonfire celebrating graduation.

Killian is standing at the top of the steps, four steps away. "They're fine love."

Emma looks up and smiles at his sudden presence "I know" she says with a nod "I just… I can't believe Liam graduated. I remember that adorable seven year old I met when I came here."

Killian chuckles "He loved you from the start."

"I wasn't a kid person, but… he was the best one I ever met."

Killian comes behind her and kisses her neck "And now, you are a amazing mom to three more kids, who think you hung the moon."

"Nah… I just love them" Emma says.

Killian chuckles "And they know that, Emma. They unlike us, don't know what it means to question if they are loved or not."

Emma turns and kisses him "I love you Killian."

Killian smirks "I love you to Swan, so bloody much."

 **Alright guys there we are, one more to go. Thoughts?**


	7. part 7: the missing puzzle piece

**Here we are every one, the final part of And along you came. I would like to thank you all for coming along on this ride with me. And a special thanks to Plumber1899 for inspiring this through role play.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Part 7: the missing puzzle piece

Emma was nervously tapping her foot sitting in a booth at Granny's. She turns on her cell phone to check the time; she smiles at the picture of her family that showed on her lock screen; her, her husband and their 4 kids. She still had time, she orders a hot chocolate while she waits, then takes out the letter again, reading it for the thousandth time in the last month.

 _Dear Emma Swan,_

 _You don't know me. My name is Ethan Miller, and I'm your son. I'm the baby boy you placed for adoption eighteen years ago. Please don't freak out because I'm contacting you, it's nothing bad._

 _I want to start by saying thank you. Thanks to you, I have a great family, my parents and my also adopted brother and sister. I grew up knowing I was adopted, it was never kept secret. My mom told me from a young age that you loved me, and wanted what was best for me, that you were just young and scared. I hope you know I am in no way mad at you, I'm grateful actually. You helped me find my family, and I can never repay you for that. You are my personal savior Emma._

 _The reason I'm writing you, is simple. If you are willing, I would love to meet you, at least once. I just need to see you, and hear your voice. I know that sounds odd. As much as I love my family, I often found myself playing this game in my mind; imagining who you are and what you look like (although I knew you had blonde hair, they remembered that). I need a visual, I have questions too._

 _If the answer is no, I understand, you probably have a life, and hopefully a family, that you love and who loves you. Take as much time as you need to think it through, I will wait as long as I need to. At the bottom of the paper is my email and cell number, use one when you decide._

 _Ethan._

Emma smiles, and then folds up the letter, slipping it back in her pocket.

Then from behind she hears "Emma Swan?"

Emma turns around and smiles "Ethan?" the young man reminds her of Henry in a lot of way, it was surreal. "And ah… its Jones now, Emma Jones."

Ethan smiles "It's great to meet you Emma" he says holding his hand to her.

"You to Ethan" Emma says with a teary smile she didn't realize she had; and they sit back down in the booth. "I'm sorry" she says wiping away tears.

Ethan gives her a understanding smile "It's ok."

"I just… like you said in your letter, I just… wondered about you too" Emma says.

Ethan blushes "So… what my mom said was right, you did love me?"

Emma nods "Very much. I was a mess back then Ethan… you deserved better than me. I loved you too much to keep you, I have no idea if that even makes sense…" she says with a chuckle.

"It does. You mentioned… you have kids when we talked?" Ethan states.

"Yeah" Emma says with a smile "four actually." Ethan's eyes go wide, so Emma gets up and sits next to him. She opens up her phone and goes to the gallery. "This is my husband, Killian" she swipes to the right "our oldest Liam. He's actually Killian's son, I adopted him." She swipes again "this is Henry, he's mine, and Killian adopted him." She swipes again "and these are our babies Dylan and Ellie."

Ethan smiles "They seem like a great family… so biologically speaking, Henry, Dylan and Ellie are my siblings?"

Emma nods "Yeah, that's right. Can I see your family?"

Ethan nods, opening is phone, his back ground is a prom style type picture "That's my girlfriend, Anika" he says, then goes into his gallery and scrolls some "These are my parents…"

Emma smiles "Wow, they look exactly the same."

Ethan laughs "and…. This is my brother" he shows her a picture of him with a younger boy about 10 "and then… this is my sister" he adds, it's a picture of his mom and a 12 year old.

"They seem nice…" Emma says moving back to her seat. "So… am I at all what you thought?"

Ethan smirks "Kinda, you have little things from each of the ideas I came up with. But also… it the best way possible no, you're even better."

The tears start up again for Emma "Thanks kid." Emma takes a moment "What questions did you have?"

"Well, I don't expect a name, I was just wondering, how I'm like my dad?" Ethan asks nervously.

Emma sighs as she sits back "Your eyes are the same shade of hazel, I mean like scary exact" she says with a small laugh. "You have his dashing smile" she says.

"Your nose and chin" Ethan adds.

Emma laughs "All you guys do, that seems to be the only thing any of you got of me."

"It looked like Ellie could be a mini you" Ethan says.

Emma nods "The hair I think will change, but yeah she got my eyes."

"Where you guys still together?"

Emma shakes her head no "I'm afraid not. Your dad he, wasn't good Ethan. I wish I had better information for you. I never heard from him again after I told him I was pregnant with you."

Ethan nods "Did you ever consider keeping me, at all?"

"I did, until I heard your heartbeat for the first time. That is when it became real, and I knew I couldn't be your mom, that you deserved more than what I had to give. You needed a lot more than just my love" Emma says sadly.

Ethan bites his lip "I'm sorry you had to do that…"

Emma takes his hand into her own "It's alright Ethan, it… it hurt like hell at the time. But, it has led me to some other great things."

"Like your family?"

"Exactly, one that I hope you know you are a part of as well. You may not have been physically here, but you were always part of our family. You were here in spirit, in my thoughts."

"That's nice to hear" Ethan adds "I guess you guys where too. Just didn't… realize how many of you" he says with a chuckle.

The rest of the meeting went well; the pair even took a picture together to show their family. Both have their winter coats on, it was a cold winter day after all.

Emma takes her son into her arms "Thank you so much for this Ethan, it means a lot."

Ethan as no problem hugging her back "No, thank you Emma. I finally feel… whole now."

Emma pulls away and smiles. She cups his face with both hands and kisses his forehead "You are a amazing kid Ethan, I'm glad to be your biological mom. And… meeting you has finally put my heart truly at ease for you."

Ethan rest his hands by her wrists of her arms as she held his face "I'm proud to be your kid too. I hope, I hope we can see each other again."

Emma nods with happy tears in her eyes "I would like that too."

Emma arrives home to a quite house, which is rare. This time of day it would only be her or Killian and Ellie; if they both where at work Ellie would be in day care. As soon as her coat was secure on the hook Emma hears the patter of little feet on the floor.

"Mama" Ellie says coming to her on her wobbly legs, at 2 she was good on walking, but running was still uneasy.

Emma scoops up her youngest, kissing her cheek "Hey sweets. Where's daddy?"

"Right here love" Killian says walking down the hall. He gives her a hug, Ellie between them. "Well… how was it?"

Emma grins ear to ear "He was amazing Killian."

Killian notices the tears building up, he gives her a sad smile.

"Mama sad?" Ellie asks innocently.

"Mama happy Ellie, I promise" Emma says giving her daughter a smile. "I saw somebody I haven't seen in a really long time, who I missed a whole lot today."

Ellie gives Emma the tightest hug her little arms can manage.

Emma kisses her soft brown curls "Thank you baby girl, mama needed that."

Killian kisses both their heads "You are so sweet Ellie."

"Mama need daddy hug too" Ellie claims.

Killian wraps his arms around them "I'm glad it meant this much to you Emma, they are all lucky to have you."

 _About 4 months later_

Emma watches out the back kitchen window into the back window, as all 5 of her kids are together for the first time. Liam was home from school on the same weekend Ethan was visiting. Watching them, you would never know they didn't all grow up together, they all just clicked.

Killian walks in from the back yard where he was grilling "That is quite the smile there Swan" he says happily.

"Cause I'm happy" Emma says looking over to him "I never realized how happy I would be at Ethan being here, for all of them to meet and be together."

Killian chuckles "He's your son Emma, just like the others and Ellie. They are all loved and cared for by you, of course they will get along." He walks over and kisses her "Now you should be out there too, after all we are celebrating mother's day today."

Emma smiles "Have I ever told you, thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Helping me that day?"

"I just did what any decent person would. Then found my true love" Killian says with a smile.

"Still… if it wasn't for you, who knows what would've happened with Henry… I wouldn't have Dylan or Ellie, or Liam. And, if I didn't have any of them, or you, I don't think I couldn't of meet Ethan."

"That's a lot of credit to give me love. I was living a normal, ordinary life then…"

"And along you came" Emma says with the most sincere smile.

Killian chuckles with a nod "And along I came" he then pulls Emma close, and kisses her passionately, both not helping the ear to ear grins on their faces as they go outside to spend time with their amazing family.

 _The end._

 **And there it is guys. Thoughts?**


End file.
